My Hero Arachnid
by Hamyel
Summary: Spider-Man never failed to help a friend, even more so when said friend was the Sorcerer Supreme. But when a cursed artifact pulls him into the rifts of reality and he ends up in another universe entirely. The young spider will have his will tested as he fights to return to home, keep up with homework and stop the maniac girl who can summon Cthulhu.
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Arachnid.**

 **Chapter 1: Mysterious mishaps.**

* * *

 **Little edit, I noticed that FF deleted all of my custom line breaks as well as a few words, so I went back to fix that... if you notice anything feel free to tell!**

* * *

"MJ, no, it's not that I'm not happy about it! But life doesn't work like that! I don't just win at life, something is gonna come and stomp me, mark my words."

Peter Parker was on a winning streak and that made him incredibly uncomfortable.

"Tiger, you're overthinking again. Maybe you're finally getting good at this hero stuff?" Mary Jane Watson, top 10% of her class, an incredible actress, one of the most popular girls on the entire school and somehow, dating the biggest dork in her class, was also an optimist. "Life has got to give you a break sometime right? Might as well do it for our finals." She grumbled the last part, staring daggers into the book sitting on her lap.

"It really doesn't. Whatever cosmic being decided to watch over me is a sadistic son of a bit-" Before he could finish his complaints about the universe a portal spun itself open in his room between him and MJ. Reflexes grown from two years of dodging bullets sent Peter jumping to the ceiling, his web-shooters already attached to his wrists and ready to make any monster that stepped out of that see so much white they'd become color blind.

A figure stepped through the portal, wearing a gold trimmed, dark blue shirt, loose brown pants and leather shoes. On its back, a red cloak seemed to move with a level of sentience no article of clothing should have. As the figure settled in the room they could finally see it's face, a man in his late thirties, he had black hair with a single white streak on it and one of the coolest goatees Peter had seen since he helped Tony Stark in the Avengers' tower a few months back.

"Peter Parker?" Doctor Stephen Strange. Sorcerer Supreme, one of the most powerful humans on the planet. Peter had met him on the same Avengers fiasco that led him to meeting most of the team. They hadn't talked much, but the sheer aura of power the man possessed made the Spider Sense go all kinds of nuts while standing anywhere near the guy.

"Doctor? Dang it, I knew I forgot to eat my apple today." Smartass quips, the best way to deal with stress. Letting himself fall from his ceiling the teen motioned to Mary Jane so she wouldn't throw his lamp at the man who could make her into an eldritch combination of woman, tea kettle and six different goats. He also really liked that lamp.

Stephen smiled softly at the jab to his old profession before donning his serious persona once more. "I wish this was a mere visit, but I need your help." Normally the Doctor would never get such a young mind involved into his more mystical affairs but something was blocking him from finding whatever was causing disturbances in the magic of the area, and since this was Spider-Man's usual stomping grounds, he figured that a little help wouldn't be entirely unwelcome.

"But I'm just a normal kid."

Strange's eyebrow rose.

Peter's eyes darted to Mary Jane.

The eyebrow rose some more.

Peter gave him a pained look that was practically begging him to cling to any sense of normality.

Stephen's smile shattered any hope Spidey had managed to drag from the depths of his soul. "She's in your room wearing one of your uniform pants as pajamas Peter."

Mary Jane looked down and notice that she was in fact doing just that, looking back up to her boyfriend who seemed divided between pulling his hair out and smiling dumbly at her, the redhead could only shrug. "Oops?" Before returning to her reading, she had finals and Peter could very well deal with his spider stuff without dragging her into it.

"Just… Let me change clothes, I'll meet you on the roof Doc." That seemed to satisfy the sorcerer who nodded and stepped through another portal.

"You couldn't wear one of the 17 leggins you left here? I washed them just so you wouldn't have to keep bringing more."

"It's not my fault you made your costume so comfy Tiger."

* * *

The New York Harbor. Peter had only really come here twice, the first time when Mysterio first popped up and kicked his ass up and down the whole place and the second one when he teamed up with Daredevil to bring down one of Fisk's warehouses. And now he was back here, and from the flashes of green light and thick grey smoke it seemed his illusionist pal had made his way back to his place of origin.

"Wait, so you're telling me one of the guys I'm usually dealing with got a mystical artifact powerful enough to get your attention? Doctor, no offense, but you do know most of my guys are 100% psycho and if that smoke is any sign, we got possibly the second worst person that could ever have this kind of power, right?" Spidey did not enjoy the idea of Mysterio having a super powered magical thing, no matter what that thing did, that particular villain was almost as sadistic as the Green Goblin and even smarter considering he wasn't as prone to bouts of absolute insanity like Osborn.

"I'm afraid I'm not aware of such things, it's why I brought you, if it is one of your more common foes you're certain to have more insight than I." Strange had been doing a ritual for the past fifteen minutes, trying to determine what object might be inside the warehouse, finally ending his magic with a long sigh he stood from his place on the roof. "The Object seems very… determined to keep me from knowing what it is, I won't be able to determine its nature without having it within eyesight. But knowing it's smart enough to not want me near it is worrying, to say the least."

"Alright, so magical magoo that is smarter than the common tug, shouldn't be too hard right? I'll try to sneak in, stay close in case things go south." Before Strange could respond, Peter jumped from the roof, swinging closer to the building and sneaking in through one of the many holes that had been blown out of the roof in the last couple minutes. Whatever it was that Mysterio had on his person now could not mean a good time for anyone involved.

Crawling inside the first thing he noticed was the horrid stench, it smelled like someone grabbed all the fish from the harbor, left them in the sun for a week, dragged them to the warehouse and took a piss all over the mess just for good measure. The second thing he noticed as his spider-sense kicked in telling him he did not want to go anywhere close to the source of this smell, was Mysterio laughing himself mad, sitting on a golden throne. That wouldn't be a problem considering the illusionist did have a flair for the dramatic, what worried Peter was that said throne was on top of a pile of corpses, none of them human, but twisted creatures from all kinds of fantasy, Goblins, Spiders, Trolls, Faes, Elves, Dragons, Satyrs. No single culture was spared from the grotesque pile Mysterio had built his throne on.

Around the mad magician, several creatures fought to the death, using only what their myths gave them as weapons, they ripped each other apart, screaming in pain and fury the whole time. "What the…" Peter knew Mysterio to be a sadist, but nothing like this. For as smart as he was, the illusionist was never really a killer. He would severely wound people in his escapades but never went as far as outright killing someone.

Trying to sneak back out as quietly as he could to call upon the Sorcerer Supreme because there was no way in hell Peter was dealing with that mess alone, one of the creature who had been beaten down by it's mystical foes spotted him, and using its last breath and choking through the blood, pointed straight at him and _screamed_.

A single moment of silence, as Mysterio twisted his neck to see what had interrupt his fun was all that the teen hero had before having to jump away as the head of a dragon materialized besides his long time enemy and and shot a stream of flames at his position. The other creatures in the room completely forgot about their previous battle to chase after him as Mysterio's usual fishbowl helmet exploded in green flames and he screeched something that felt like needles made of ice were being stabbed into his brain.

Jumping away from a Satyr that was trying to impale him with his horns and swinging from a Troll's fist that was at least as big as his torso, Peter tried to hone in on the now corrupted villain. "Damn Mysterio! I always knew you were good with illusions but this takes it to a whole other level!" Not stopping for a second less he'd have one of the creatures manage bite his legs off, Spidey started webbing monsters together in hopes to hold them off until Strange managed to drag his slow mystic behind inside and help him.

"And I love the new look! Really shows how bright you are!" The Illusionist had never had any patience for his humor, time to see if breaking his focus would do anything. jumping to one of the beams on the ceiling and deciding to try his luck, Peter equipped one of his more fire resistant web fluids, and rushed towards his nemesis who seemed to gain some semblance of lucidity.

" **You're a fool spider, I have transcended my petty illusions! This is my Magnum Opus! Every creature, every machine, every dream! I can bring it to reality! You cannot stop me anymore insec-hgmph!"** The crazed monologue was interrupted as web struck the crazed magician in the face. "First of all, spiders are arachnids, not insects, come on Quentin, you're smarter than that." Slipping over a centaur that was rushing him Peter slinged himself towards Mysterio, kicking the madman from his golden throne. "Second, you get the power to bend reality and the first thing you do is a monster battle royale? What's this one going to be called, Monster Mash?"

After a few moments as Quentin dragged himself up, the monsters started to dissolve, into the villain's signature smoke. "Huh, guess it was actually concentration based, lucky break, maybe MJ's right." Spidey mumbled to himself starting to web up the still dazed magician. "I don't know why Strange was so worked up about you, having a magical artifact, it clearly didn't make you any more of a strategist." The stab at the man's pride seemed to break him from his daze. His eyes shot wide with fury, red seeping into his sclera, as his blood vessels seemed to explode inside his eyes.

 _DODGE_

Peter's spider sense almost split his head open with it's urgency, making him jump back with all the strength his super human legs could provide and launching himself through the wall of the building seconds before the whole thing went up in roaring dark green flames. "Ugh… me and my big mouth." Dragging himself out of the debris the teen was just in time to see Mysterio, who was sitting at the middle of that emerald inferno, get punched by a gigantic fist make of incandescent chains.

"I apologise for taking so long Spider-Man, but I needed to determine what that anomaly was and it is… worse than I first imagined." He was worried… that was definitely not a good sign. Even more so since Mysterio was already picking himself up, his entire upper body wrapped in the same green flames from before, consuming everything except for a necklace, it was made of braided obsidian chains, forming a thick rope of metal around the burning man's neck. Hanging from the chain was a pendant, a six pointed star held together by metal tentacles and a single eye floating in the middle of it, the eye darted around dazed for a moment before focusing on the Doctor.

"That necklace is something from outside our reality, it causes minor bends into the world it resides, the longer it stays into our plane of existence the stronger are its effects on reality. But it seem incapable of affecting living beings or you'd be an actual spider by now." Strange mused before flying over to confront the creature Quentin had become. "Stay here, we don't know the full effects of that necklace yet and you have very little protection against the more magical side of the universe."

"Stay put.. right" Leaning back against the nearest building Peter was glad to have such a frail mask for the first time in his life as it had ripped around his mouth allowing him to breath a little easier. "It's not like I want to jump into magical green fire, I swear." Letting his head rest on the cold and moist brick of the wall he was leaning on, he watched Strange stomp the strange green fire right out of Mysterio.

Seeing the sorcerer fight was a strange experience for Peter, the man was surgically precise, every spell was used in a cold and brutally effective manner. The absolute opposite of Spider-Man's own fighting style which even after two years of practice and training with Captain "I'll kick your goddamn teeth in and you'll thank me for it" America, was still hectic and based more on speed and confusing his enemies. Not that Peter couldn't just outpunch most of his villains, which he totally could, except maybe for Rhino and Sandman if he had enough sand to push around. It was more because most of his opponents were just normal people in juiced up costumes. If he decided to throw all his strength into it, he'd punch someone's head off.

Mysterio could clearly take it now though. Strange, was putting the guy through the ringer, anything the illusionist managed to bring up was brutally put down with barely a glance from his superior opponent. More so considering the possessed illusionist seemed to be going berserk under his shiny new fire coat.

After a few minutes watching Mysterio get ragdolled, Peter decided he had enough of a breather for the moment, standing up and jumping in place a few times to loosen his muscles up he dashed back into the fray. Before he could do anything though he noticed that the Doctor seemed to be finishing up, ripping the necklace from the mad magician before tossing the man aside. "So Doc, what's the veredict?" Spider-Man asked landing from a swing.

"This creature is a universal parasite, it uses a resident of the universe it's currently settled in to drain entire planes of existence. That's where it's powers come from, but it just got into our universe very recently, which explains why it's so… weak." Strange held the necklace up, nasty little thing that it was, and the eye in the middle of glared at them, probably trying to kill them on concentrated rage eye lasers.

"What ya doing with it then?" Poking the eye made it scrunch up for a second before glaring with renewed vigor at the spider hero. Grinning under his mask Peter turned to Stephen. "Can I keep it on a glass jar? I'll name him Stev-eye and feed him sugar cubes covered in pepper sauce."

"Sorry Spider-Man, you cannot keep the interdimensional demon necklace as your pet." The wizard smiled at his young companion's humor. "I'll be banishing it now to avoid anyone else being corrupted, slipping it in between dimensions should keep the demon inside from reaching out anyone before it starves."

Okay… kinda brutal…

Peter looked at the unconscious form of Mysterio, burns covered the man's upper body, bad enough to show bone in some places. Apparently that little fire coat wasn't just cosmetic.

Yeah, screw this thing.

"I'm cool with that. Are you taking it back to your lair then? Do some ritual manbo jambo to give it the boot?" Taking a step back to adjust his mask, he looked at the doctor who seemed pensive. "I shouldn't have to, if I'm just throwing it out of our reality there isn't a need for a grand ritual, considering how weak the demon is I should probably just get rid of it right now." Stretching out his free hand, Strange's finger curled and twisted in patterns that shouldn't have been possible for a normal human hand to do as a small black dot sprouted into existence in front of him before expanding to what seemed to be a door. Satisfied with the results of that spell, the wizard's free hand placed itself open palmed below the possessed jewelry, mumbling another incantation, red chains darted from his hands, twisting themselves into the braids of metal.

"This should be enough, now to get rid of it." Approaching the dark portal, Strange reached out, ready to drop the cursed thing into the abyss.

 _ **R̵̛̲̺̗̫̱͋ͩ͡ͅŲ̓ͯͫ̎ͫ҉͖͕̰̲̝̞N͕͇̥̪̝ͣͣͯ̌͛͂ͨ́͘**_

Instincts took over, time seemed to slow down as the arachnid leaped forward, a line of webbing shooting out and grabbing the doctor by the back of his cape, pulling the man back as the necklace fell through, the eye at its center rolling back in a distorted sense of bliss, tendrils of darkness sprung from the inky black of the rift milliseconds after Peter pulled the doctor back and shot forward stabbing into the teen hero after they missed the intended target. Hooking themselves into his flesh the tendrils jerked back, pulling him into the portal just as fast as they came out.

"Peter!" Dropping all sense of professionalism, the wizard blitzed forward, folding space so it would not stand in his way.

He would not make it.

Hundreds of thousands of spells rushed through the Sorcerer Supreme's mind.

None of them would help

Except maybe….

Shouting in a dead language, lost to the records of any mortal creature, ball of light flashed from his hands, streaking down the abyss, illuminating the horrors that lurked beyond, drawing their attention. A pale yellow light filled the space in between realities before the creature reached with _something_ embracing the small light, the cursed artifact and the young hero who should not have been dragged into this. Through his haze of pain, Peter Parker screeched in fear at things his mind could not grasp.

The creature squeezed.

And then they were no more.

* * *

"So…" Detective Morrison began, shuffling against the wall to not rest on his wings. "You're really going to Japan?" The officer was curious after all, the greatest hero in the planet was leaving his home country to go teach kids in japan of all places.

"Ha! Yeah, these old bones of mine just can't throw a right hook the same way anymore, might as well teach the next generation!" A raspy voice answered. The owner of said voice could better be described as a skeleton than a man, his neck a little too long, face too thin, blonde hair that fell flat around his head and if one could look under his shirt, they'd see the spiraling red mark that seemed to shine in an angry glow at the man's side.

"Or you could just retire, if anyone's earned it it's you." Morrison offered.

"And that just sounds boring."

"Maybe because you've become addicte-" The duo stopped bantering as the sky over the city turned an black like oil, a crushing sense of fear radiating from it. The darkness then seemed to compress to a single point, barely the size of a door and a figure fell from it.

"What in the.." Turning to his companion the detective barely had time to see the man at his side explode into smoke as he leapt to the figure falling from the sky, if it was hostile it would be punched back into the atmosphere, if not then whoever it was would probably appreciate the catch.

In the air, the blonde powerhouse quickly covered the distance to the figure that was rapidly revealing itself to be a young man, in red and blue spandex ripped all over with clear signs of battle. Catching the teen in his arms, as he began to fall, the hero noticed a few more details, the spider emblem, and on the more torn side of the young hero's mask one brown eye could be seen, wide with fear, shooting every single direction as if looking for something, perhaps whatever or whoever had left him in such a state.

"Do not worry young man! For I Am Here!" All Might flashed Peter with a smile as he passed out. Memories of his fall already being locked away.

Somethings were better forgotten afterall.

* * *

It was a pleasant night for a walk in the docs, Japan's winter had just left and so the nights still had a chilly air to them. Perfect for young girls such as her to admire the ocean. Humming lightly to the sound of violins the girls twirled and danced, the shadows around her seeming to bend and sway with her as she stretched her quirk, small fledglings sprung from the shadow of her skirt and jumped around her, quietly following her lead before melding back with the darkness she provided.

Her shadows lurched for a second, dissolving the illusion she had placed over them before growing darker than anything she had seen before. In front of her a black dot seemed to drip into reality, shaping itself like a five pointed star held together by small, metallic tentacles. In the middle of the star, a red eye opened, blinked, and settled it's gaze on her.

"T̈́̒ͪͭͨ̑̋̏́͏̶̹̗̰̻͇a̶̫̤̹͓ͫ̆̒́k̜̻̦̰͓̻͈̋̀͊̇͋̀ͣe̡̲͉̭͈͒̂͐̊͋͌͛̀ ͈̩̘̙͎̝̻̱̋̐͆m̻ͣ̑̂̅̎͗́̚ͅę̲̫͈̣͉̦͎̭̅ͣ̃͊̓͗"

"... Alright! A magic thingy!" The young girl's eyes glazed over before she grabbed the necklace, yanking it into reality before putting it on her neck, noticing how warm the metal was. Shrugging she went on her way, still humming her songs as if nothing had happened.

She did not notice the metal twisting itself on her flesh. Nor did she noticed her little shadows screech in silence, twisting onto themselves, becoming more solid and scrambling under her clothes to hide from the light, leaving bloody marks on their way up.

It was a good night for a walk.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello fellows and felletes! I won't say this is my first romp on the whole ordeal that is writing fanfiction but the first one doesn't count because it's absolute garbage, I've deleted it and no one should ever lay eyes on it ever again…. I also have to change my BIO, do NOT let your 12 year old self do the things I did, it's not worth it, the horror man… the horror.**

 **But yeah! This is my take on a MHA/Spider-Man crossover, it literally popped up in my brain a couple weeks back and now I have most of the story planned out, just need to write it! Which is a whole other thing…. So I don't promise consistent uploads because real life is a thing, and we all know by now that thing is not easily pleased, it demands sacrifices, and so, I must obey. Now you guys sit tight while I offer a few bags of doritos to the Lords of Free Time, they love the stuff.**

 **Alright, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My hero Arachnid.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **A Young Man of Great Renown.**

* * *

"What can you tell me about the kid?" Toshinori, for all his fame and prowess, was not a patient man. Before his injury, he used to be the first one to rush in to save lives. Jumping inside burning buildings with a smile on his face and a spring to his step. It earned him the title of maniac with his peers during his first year as a hero.

Then it earned their respect when he defeated foes they hesitated against.

But after catching the teen who fell from the skies, after seeing the raw _fear_ that ran wild inside someone who looked more like a child than a full grown hero. Toshinori's mighty temper reared its ugly head. The kid having no ID or hero license notwithstanding, vigilante or not, no one should look like that. So broken.

"He's stable, and like you already knew, he doesn't have any form of identification." The medic started. "Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but he also has no medical records. Not here, not in the US and we're already waiting on worldwide results but it's not looking hopeful on that end either."

"Well, he did appear out of thin air." Morrison laughed at his own joke, taking a sip from his coffee. "If we don't have anyway to ID him we might as well just wait until he wakes up. Shouldn't take too long with medical treatment." All Might nodded, refusing to go back to his skeletal form, the wound on his side throbbed, letting him know he was nearing his limit but he ignored it for the moment.

"He should be awake by tomorrow. Kid heals ridiculously fast. We'd think that was his quirk if he wasn't so spider themed." Gesturing the two inside the medic picked up the diagnosis. "When he came in, he had eight different bone fractures, a concussion, several small lacerations along his body, internal bleeding and was covered in all kinds of residue, including soot from an unknown origin, brick, and sea salt." The two man winced at that. So either stupid or fighting someone ridiculously strong. Neither options were good at this point and the only one with answers was unconscious.

"But like I told you, he regenerates at speeds that should really be a quirk of its own, our tests haven't all come back yet but he also seems to possess enhanced strength and natural reflexes that surpass his body's condition." A laugh. "Those last two were pretty obvious after one of our nurses tried to take some blood for testing and he threw a punch that would've knocked her head off if her quirk didn't liquify her body."

Toshinori raised an eyebrow at that, the spider teen couldn't be more than 17 from how he looked, reflexes that took years to hone. "Anything else you can tell us?" Morrison asked seemingly more interested now, downing his coffee and wincing as the hot beverage scorched his throat.

"Kid has sticky hands." The doctor offered.

"I thought he was unconscious." The police officer said.

"I mean literally, he's glueing himself to everything, we almost had to rip his old costume off." The medic deadpanned. Gesturing the two men to follow him, he led them inside Peter's room. The teen was still unconscious, looking almost peaceful and with only the bandages that covered his body hinting at how injured he was before.

"Hey kiddo…" Toshinori started but couldn't find the words, the beeping of the heart monitor pounded in his head, drowning out everything else. He had no idea who did this to such a young soul but they would be sure to pay dearly for it. "Get well soon alright?" He grabbed the teen's hand, giving it a firm squeeze to try and show some measure of support. "I'll be waiting for yo-"

SMACK

The young man's eyes snapped open the moment All Might touched his hand. They looked dazed for a moment before locking onto the gargantuan hero, he didn't recognize who was in front of him but something there filled him with horror. Before anyone in the room could say anything, bedsheets were thrown out in a blur of movement, to block field of view, one leg lashing out in a kick that would've sent a lesser man through a wall hit Toshinori on the shoulder, shocking him enough to let go of the hand he was holding. Now free, Peter grabbed the cloth he had used as a distraction and wrapping it around the older hero's head. Finishing off his movement by planting his feet on All Might's chest and launching himself through the only window in the room.

Everything took less than two seconds.

* * *

"Okay, Peter, think.. think…" This was a new low, even for him.

Now that he had more time to think, things were becoming a little more clear. Teaming up with Doctor Strange, fighting Mysterio, falling through a rift in reality and

Y҉͈̮͍̙̜͇͢e͏̨͉͚͈̗͈̜͕͘l̙l̸̳͉̣͓̙̯̥̳͢o̟͉͚͜͡ͅw͚̣̬̬̲͜ ͏̨̨̺̹̻̩̯̩̟̲͎e̛҉̵̫̯̮̳y̗̯̼̭͢͡ͅe̢̛̠̭̘̬̝͓s̻̲̣͉̲,̨͓̞̜̗ ̰͙̳͖̤̜̻̫̘͝ĺ͖̞̩̳̠̭̜̕i̠̘͙̘̭k̢̯̮͔̤̠̗̕͝ḛ̵̞̟̣ ̛͈̞͎͈̠̭t̷̨̮̯͍̤͎̟̺́w̧̞͔͉o̶͇͕̞̰͘͜ ̺͚b̢͓̝̘̺͉̹̝̱̻͝ṟ̵̦͕i̝͇̭̳̖̰̼ͅg͍̀͠h͎̲͚̬̙̼͞t̡̠̪̞̣͍͙͕ ̼̙̤̪̹̤̠̟͜͢s̲͖ṯ̹̰ͅa̢̝̖r҉͇̭̺͎̻̯̣ͅs҉̘̹ͅ ̶͏҉̩̝̰͎̺͓p̹͔̪̟͖i̶̘̯̩̰ͅḛ̞͙̪̻͢r̴̳̪͎̖͎c̶̬͚͍̰̫͇͢e̴̢̙̣̘̻͚̹͟d̲̳̬̭̹͠ ̵͖̬̜̕t̘̩̜̩͜h̫͙̼͖̗͕͖ę̞͕̹͓͍̦̲̻̯͟ ͏̢̘͙̰̜̱̰̖̣̜͘d̵̥̮̻͍̞̤̥̪à́҉͙̞̳̦̰̠r̶̰̗͞k̸̨̗͈͚̟͡,̡͎͚͡ ̠̝̳͍̳̱̯̝̬͘͢h̷̴̪͚̼͉͢e̸̜͉͚̳̭͙͎͓̱ ͏͏͚̟h̸̭͙̝̫a͍̙d̸͇͇͙̮̖͉̦͞͝ͅ ̖̣̺̱i̖̟̤͔̺͘ń̨̥͈̳̘̮͕ͅt͈̜̖͈̞́͝͞r̸̢͚̱͜ų̢̛̰͕͇d͏͓̺͈̯e̦ḑ̴̣̟͓̠̭͇̕ ̛̘̝i̡̪͕̱̥̹̫͉ͅņ̷͙̣͡ ̤̝̹͙̮͚͎͝Ḩ̤̪̹̘i̢͏̱̲s͏̹̭̬͉͖̝̗̀ ̻͖̭̫̥̘̤̲h̨̫̘̟̖̯͙̫̱͝͡ͅơ̡̫̯͉̱̲̞͉͝ͅm̴̮͔̭̕è̦͎̼.̡̢̤̦͓̲̻͖͞

̢̘ ̰̰͞

̫̱͢͡L̟̯͖̦͙̥̗͘͘e̜̗̼̞͡a̠̖̣̰̬v̩̝̞͎̱̤e̤͡ ͓͎̲̝̯̮̘͟b͔̝̲̫̭͔̠̱͟͜e̘̟͇̯̦f̱̳̰̲͖̦̰͖͍͘͟͡o̡̢̝̯r̸͍̥̭̠̟̙͓͡e̵̛̹̤͚ ̶̨͍͙̞̞͍͝H̵̶̡̩̳e̵̲̼̞̜ ̬̱͚̙͕̠ḑ̵͉ͅe̡̖̞͈̖̣c͈̹̣͎̰̖̗̩͞ḭ̴̖͞d҉̡҉͉̲̟͕e̡̘̭̗͇͍̠̹̜͓s̙̤̺̰̝͓̫͎̯ ̴̴͎̞̣̫̥͔̀t̢̤͈̭͖o͏̲͜ ̠͙̪̲̟̼͢d͓͎̭̰̦̀͝e̪ͅa̭͔̙̦̪͉̕l̤̻̀ ͎̯͟w͖̩̤͍͎̞͎̩i̧͙̣̺̫ͅt͏̗̖͕͖̲h̸̟̮͍͇͖̲̝̤̹͘͝ ̢̠̞̭̻̥̳͟y͕̹̥̠͉̝̖̝ọ͎̬̟͇̩̦̲́͠ṵ̴̢͎ ̫͇͈H̲̜͙͇͇̟̪͝i̵̹͓̙͍͇̪m̛͎̘͕̼̘̖ṣ͉e͓̹̮͡l͍͘͡ͅf̱̝̱̪̦̀͢.̸̧̠̙̯͇̗͍͕̣ ̝̝̮̳̜̬̺̙

͉̖̺͚͚̻͟ͅT̳̜̞͓͇̗h͏͖̦͔͎͟e͏̨̝͓͇̝n̩̥͚͖͇͜ ̴̳̳̞̱͢a̷̟̥̰͡ ̵͍͙̞͎̫͈́s̶̪̩̜e̪̫̻̜̲͞͝c̸̷͏͖̗̮̠o̼̰̖͍̱̖̘̱n̻̤̯̕͟d̵̗̦͉͎̝̞̯͞ ̨̧̪̘̼̺͉l̛̬̺̪̹̘̬i̘̣̭͓͔͉̬g̡͓̹̦̫̬̤͝h̢͇̦͖t̷̸͖̤͖̯̱́.͘҉͓̺͉̳͠ ҉̟̠̮͍̣͙̭I̧̟̙̟̘r͕̰̖̰̞̼͢͝r̵̠͕͜į̟͙̺͍̳̫ṭ̨̛͖̫̰͓̻̝̞a̢̩̳͝t̬͕͜į̮͕͇̻̫͍n͎̩͕̦̱͍͠ͅg̛͕̳̙̀͘ͅ ̦̪̳̰̪͉̣͇͢͜l̴̤̝̗͚̩͠i̸̫̱̱̜͈ͅg̵͉͈͡h҉̜͘͜t҉̙̼͜͠,̜̲̮͔̖̘͈̦̀ ̢̢̰̺̦̼̬̘͖̀H҉̘͙̰e҉͔̖̟̦͇̀ ̝̯͈̠͕͘͡h̷̤̹̥̞͈̺a̸̡̨͍d̠̮̯̳̲̣̼̦ ͔̯͟n̨̨̟̥͇̱̱͙o̻̞̹͕͟t̸̡̳̠̀ ҉̯̹ạ̪͇͉͍̬w̷̷̻̮͉͙ọ̰̙͓͓̤̯̱̤͢k̵̢̻͈̗͞ȩ̪̕ṇ̻̥͍͖̤̫ ̘̦̕͢b̤͓̻u̘͚͖̟̙̣̥͚͟ͅt̡̩̜̣͎̟͔̱̜ ̴̨̰̝̹h͙̪̫̙̰̣à̟̗d͍̳̮͡ ͚͇̥̗͓̪̣͞b̦̹̮̳̣̺ͅe̬͚̞͘ͅe̡͉̹͜͟ṋ̨̣͇̘̹̭͟͝ ̶̨̫̘̣ḑ̴̬̯ͅi̸̤̯͙͇͍̥̪s̖̣̟̞͓̱̀t̶̛̯̮̜̣͎͝u͏̣̫̲͈̲͜͟r̴̛̥͓͚̯͙̬͟b̶͕̻͕͉͟͜e̖͙̟̕̕d̛͇̟̟̹̺͓̺̼ ̡̝̫̥f̨̮̰͔̀ṟ̷̠͕̫ò͔͚̖͎̦͢͢ͅm̴̩̤̟̳͎̤ ͉͉̠̘͙͢h̫̟̜͎̬̜͖i̵̸͔̤̪͎̟̪ͅs̻͙̱̰͙̻̗͎ ̛̪̟͜d͏͖̤r̛̠̳̻̘̰é̴͔̯̫̫̻̟̮̱a͕̫̥͎̯͕̮̫͢m̘̫̱s̢̠̭̠̤̳.̹̱̭̳͢͜ͅ ͔́́ͅ

̞̳̼̙͎͇̹ͅ

̴̜̞H̗̱̤̳͞e̴̶̯̝̯̘̙̹̠ ̸̥͟w̻̼̳̥͚̳͢o҉̨͕͓ͅu͕̲̘͙̰l̖̺͞d̳͙̯̻̣̳̖̜́͘ ̷̖̬s̲͘͡ͅḙ̗̦̲͝n̛̹̥͈͚̬̦̝̳͉͢d͔͚̞͈͞ ̡̞̹͢t͔̮͢͝h̸͎̩͔̳̗͕̗̩é͉̭̱͙͚̠͟ͅͅm̹̝ ̫̹͎̖̦̩̗͝a̷̸̧̫w̪̼͍͜a̴͙̖͙͕͢ͅy̸̴̥̘̠̤̞̦͔,̕҉͍͙̻̘̰͇ ̡͙̝̫̟͔̠̩͟b̶͙̼̙̙ư͓t̷͞͏̰̳̠̬̩̭ͅ ̵̫̤̞̱̝͎͈̀͠n̗̩̖͓ơ͕̮̖̙͔͜͡t̛̗̻̘̼̠̺͍̭ͅ ͏̸̶̗͍͕̲̼̳̥̥ķ҉͉̖̜i̙̣̼͙͚̯l̵͏̲̳̜̥͈l̶̪̦̲,̩͚͇͇̀͢ ̧̺͎̳̩̳̲͇̪̕͢t̨̼̹͚̩͙̮͜͜ͅh̨̧̼͓͍̲̯̯e̸̪̦̤̺̻̙̖̯ͅy͙͎̱͍̺͠ ̡̣̥̮̯w̡̢̤̠͍̺͝ͅe̴̺͘͟r̶̜̟̫̖̭e̴̸̹̰̻ ҉̢͍̫̤͈̜n̶̛̥̺̺̙̭͖o̷͕͙͔̣͈͍͜͠t̛̝͎̠̪̹̺̦̺̕ ̺̼w͖̬͓̯̣̙o̮̩͙̰ṛ͓͙̹̰̺̱̭t̜̪̼̖͓͈͢h̵̡̛͙̼͈̩̹̣̯ ̛̤̥͓̤͎͝t̷̢͖̲̹͔̯̩͍h̡͕ȩ̝͞ ͢҉̪̦̤̝̪͓̞e̵̳̖̗f̴̴͍͚̖f҉̶̪͚͈o̹͔͇̙r̴̗͖̗͓̝͝t̡̧̳̦͝.̛̩̻̦̲͍̖̀ͅ

Okay.. maybe after that then.

He remembered falling. Seeing the sky be allowed back in place by whatever darkness had taken over it before and then someone caught him. His spider sense going crazy, in the same way it went crazy around people like Strange and Thor. Probably a hero then. A ridiculously strong one at that.

 _JUMP!_

Ducking under the hand that was going to grasp his shoulder, Peter leaped forward, fingers twitching to activate web-shooters that weren't there. Turning around in midair revealed the same man from the hospital. Intense blue eyes glowing from beneath the shadows cast by an angular face set in a bright smile. Two very different stories being told only inches apart.

"Hello young man!" His voice was just as strong as his physique and just as upbeat as his smile. "Fear not, I am here!" There was a certainty on the man's voice that Peter would recognize him and actually calm down. He was probably the local hero then, someone popular enough that people would recognize him on sight and strong enough to justify his face being shown at all times.

"Sorry pal, Mama spider taught me never to speak to strangers." Yes Parker, perfect timing to be a smartass. "I mean, if you're really popular around here, then I'm really sorry, but 'tall, blonde and able to cover a building in a single leap' isn't exactly rare where I come from." To be fair, it seemed to be working, the older hero's smiled became a little more strained, not from frustration but from confusion.

"You… don't know who I am?" Something in his gaze shifted, caution ebbing away to curiosity, solidified by determination. "I'll ask you to kindly come back young man, we still have some questions for you." One large hand twitched and Peter knew all that he needed to know. And normally he would've gone along with it, if the avengers taught him anything is that, you should really trust the older heroes with at least some info, otherwise they tended to overreact and make a mess. There were two things that stumped that decision here.

It wasn't a request.

And eyes shining from the dark were really putting the good old Parker instinct on edge right now.

"I'll have to take a raincheck on that bud. You see I forgot my stove on and it's a long trip back home." Shuffle back, don't take steps, those will only make the other act faster.

"I see." The blue light that seemed constantly shine from the man's eyes disappeared as he _blurred_ forward. One hand reaching for his head and the other prepared to make a very large fist very intimate a young teenager's spine.

Spider sense ringing in his ears, Peter grabbed the hand going for his head, using it as leverage to pull himself away from the punch and up in the air, spinning himself around he brought his knee down onto the blonde's head right in between the two hair antennas the man had going.

Hearing a quiet *click* as he rattled the pro hero's skull, spidey tried to throw himself from his perch but got caught as a hand big enough to cover his entire face wrapped itself around his head. Spinning him, once, then twice and slamming the teen on the rooftop leaving cracks around the two.

"Do not do this young man, this is not a battle you can win." There was steel on his voice now. Enough to shake any villain to their knees. "Donph neesh too winf." Came the muffled response. Planting his feet on the hero's chest again Peter heaved as he threw All Might onto his head a couple of feet away.

"And his name is John Cena!" Waving his hand with an open palm before his eyes Peter turned and ran for the edge of the rooftop and jumping down, out of sight before his 'opponent' could get up.

Left behind once more Toshinori rubbed the top of his head grinning as he went back to his skeletal form. "Kid's got one hell of a kick."

* * *

"It's been three days Toshi. I don't think he's showing up." Morrison argued. The teen had become news very quickly, after all, nurses gossip and from there it gets out of control quickly. Some were calling him a vigilante, others a villain and a large portion even started to call him All Might's sidekick for some reason. Rumors were weird like that.

"He'll come Morrison. He's no villain, I assure you of that. He's just confused, maybe take a look around to see where he is and then he'll come looking for me again." Toshinori nodded to himself. After all that little exchange the two had was all he needed to figure the young man out. What he did find was someone who fought to disable, not kill, and who instead of taking an opportunity, as crafted as the presented at the time, decided to retreat and not continue the fight. He fought like a hero trying to subdue a villain. Blazing fast and very strong but holding himself back like he was carrying a box of eggs around.

"You did leave his stuff where I asked you right?" A little show of trust to endear the spider themed youngling to them.

Sticky hands indeed.

"Yeah, those two wrist mounted things and a change of clothes. If anything we won't have to charge him with streaking." The detective grumbled, sitting down as the pair looked over the city. It was approaching night time now, if anyone wanted to sneak around, the time was now.

A couple of hours passed as they exchanged idle chat, before little _twip_ sounds started filling the air. All Might stood a little taller as a figure perched itself in front of them. He grinned. Morrison grumbled. The teen waved awkwardly.

"Uhm, hi?" A shy grin. A huge contrast from the smartass running his mouth a few nights ago. "Sorry I kneeled you on the head?" Toshinori laughed. Walking over to the much shorter hero he offered his hand.

"I apologise as well young man. We should've guessed that you would be a little shaken." And wasn't that an understatement. "I'm All Might, but you already figured that out didn't you?"

"Three days is a lot of time sir, and libraries accept everyone." Peter answered truthfully, he had much needed info now. He wasn't in his home universe anymore, here everyone was a mutant or rather a quirk user. He was sure that the term 'mutant' would go as well here as it has back in his own home. And the man in front of him was the strongest hero on the planet. Strong enough to level city blocks with a punch at least. _"So glad I dodged that swing."_

"And, I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

* * *

 **Ooookay, hi guys! 25 follows in a week? You shouldn't have! But I'm glad you did. I'm really sorry for the extremely short chapter, 2k is a shameful amount of writing but I'm still getting back into the swing of things… and writing on mobile sucks…. But then again I'll promise to do better, these are as much, writing exercise as they are actually trying to tell a story.**

 **Little action, little details that are different from Peter's normal MO and no sign of the magic necklace, but don't worry. It will come back soon.**

 **Again, sorry for such a short chapter but I want to** _ **try**_ **and post once a week, can't guarantee it but eh. If you see any inconsistencies please point them out so I can meme better next time!**

 **See you guys soon,**

 **Ham out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Hero Arachnid**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Does everything a spider can.**

Some people would call Spider-Man overconfident, cocky, arrogant. And any other redundant adjectives they could scrap up at the time. Which to be fair is not hard to assume. He constantly talks smack to his opponents, cracks awful jokes and throws himself in the fray without considering what dangers may lie ahead.

Peter Parker was not a good representation of any of those things.

"Sorry for hitting you in the head Might sir!" Normally a little more calm than this but knowing to show people who could break his back and use him as a neck towel the proper respect. The teen also reverted to his old speech pattern of when Tony Stark came to visit.

"Ha! It's not matter young man! I'm used to getting a little roughed up on the job." All Might laughed, setting a hand on the boys shoulder. "Now I suppose you have calmed down enough to talk?" The sharp look came back, a hand strong enough to crush steel like paper tensed, ready to stop the boy from running.

"Of course!" The grip lessened. "I just have one question. Did you guys see how I got here?" Peter was pretty darn smart, and they gave him three days to research the world around him without really having to sneak around. It took him less than six hours to figure out he was not in his own earth. Sure it looked like it but too many things were different.

Like everyone having super powers. That was pretty neat.

"Would you believe us if we said you quite literally fell from the sky?" Morrison joked, expecting some disbelief. Not many quirks could straight up teleport people. Even less so had effects as dramatic as the one they saw. Seeing a look of realization wasn't really what he hoped for.

"Well that explains a lot." Peter mumbled. "Now I know why this whole place is so different, must've sent me somewhere else." Even the sorcerer supreme had his limits it would seem. And properly rescuing teenagers from the edges of reality was one of them apparently. _"Better be alive in a different universe than dead I suppose."_

"You have something to share with us kid?" The question one asks only when they know the other person does indeed have something to share. "You don't look nearly as surprised as you ought to be. So why don't you start from the beginning?" Morrison asked sitting down to wait for the full story. Dark gray wings stretching themselves before resting almost limply at the man's back.

"Only if you promise me you won't throw me into an asylum after." From his research into this world, Parker could tell that dimension hopping wasn't exactly common, even with some of the more abstract powers people seemed to get. You know you hit rock bottom when the people from the weird, super powered world called you insane.

After getting a confirmation from both men in front of him, Peter launched himself into his story, deciding to start from the beginning before explaining how he got to where he was. Telling them about his world, how different everything was, about mutants, the Avengers, all the villains he faced, from street level thugs to planet destroying entities. With some help on the later one of course.

"Most people would say you sound insane, young man." Toshinori grumbled after a few moments. "I'm tempted to do the same, but I know one man, who's quirk allows him to do something very similar to the event you said brought you here." The number one hero looked up to the teen. "He goes by Rift, and you're in good luck, he's a hero friend of mine from Japan." An absolute monster too, his ability was strong enough to land him a stop among the top heroes worldwide but he always seemed more interested in exploring the other side.

"Then I should go meet him!" Peter almost hopped in place from the renewed determination filling him. "B-but… I don't have any money…." He grumbled, remembering he only really had the money Detective Morrison gave him. "OH! I could work as a hero! It's a legit profession here right?" A valid idea really.

Spider-Man is a spectacular hero afterall.

"You need a license for that kiddo, and to get one of those you need to go to a hero academy." Morrison said. "And how do you plan on getting in one of those when you don't even have an ID yet?"

"B-but…. I've been hero-ing it up for years! I trained with the avengers, with THE Captain America!" The teen threw his hands up, of course none of that would matter here, these guys had no idea who the avengers were. Of how Peter had fought actual supervillains, time and time again and still came out on top. "This is malarkey and you know it!"

"Calm down kiddo, we wouldn't have waited for you here if we didn't have something in mind to help you out." The Detective reached into his jacket, pulling an out his cellphone. "I'll just need your full name and a picture before All Might here takes you on his little camping trip."

"It's more than just a camping trip Morrison." The professional hero grumbled. "But he is right young man. We can't just give you a hero's license. Even if these "Avengers" you talk about are professional grade heroes, that does not mean you are. As such the best way to make sure you can handle things while still helping you out would be a Hero Academy."

Peter spend a moment mulling it over. On one hand, it couldn't be that bad, he was always a top grade student, and with all the experience he had under his belt, this should be a breeze. On the other… "Why are you doing this?" It was too much effort to put someone they didn't know alongside their heroes in training. If he was a villain in disguise it would've been the perfect chance for him to cause untold amounts of mayhem.

Instead of being offended like some people do whenever someone questions their help. Toshinori just smiled a little brighter. "It would also help us keep an eye on you, make no mistake. We have considered the possibility of you being a horrible person, as such we're sticking you inside one the places that is crammed to the brim with professionals and heroes in training." If he so much as thought about stepping on that morality line he would be crushed. Of that there was no doubt.

"Understandable sir." Peter smiled, putting his hand out" And, I'm Peter Ben Parker. Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan.**

It had only been a few days, since she found the amulet, and she mentioned it for she new it was that wretched thing's fault. Ever since she found it on the pier, her shadows, her little dancers had become monsters, she couldn't control them, and every day new, more horrifying monsters would appear in her mind, creatures she could not hope to understand. Some she knew would turn on her, for daring to summon their image they'd shatter her mind.

Her quirk had always been her favorite thing about herself. It wasn't strong per se, not when compared to what some heroes did. She couldn't crush building with a flick of her wrist, or send waves of fire to burn away her enemies. But it was _her_ quirk, and she enjoyed it, experimented, made something wonderful out of something so basic. Her little illusions always kept her company, never sentient, but if she concentrated enough, some level of intelligence was there, they'd avoid obstacles to appear more real, coordinate their routines. All things that took effort. Took concentration and a focused mind.

Those skills were the only thing that kept her alive now.

The moist pit pat of dozens of tiny little feet approached her. They smelled of rot, sweet and sickening. Laughing madly as they approached offerings for their goddess. They worshiped her with sacrifices of small critters, the bodies of various animals laid all over her, half eaten by the creatures of her waking nightmare.

And among all of that, a little girl cried, and begged for help, keeping a tight grip on the amulet she knew caused everything. Not for any desire to keep the cursed piece, but knowing that if she were to let go, someone else would pick it up, and if any villain found this they would case massacre in ways no one had ever seen before.

So she held on.

So the creatures of the deep sung their eldritch songs of worship

So the eye of the mad god waited.

It would not be long now.

* * *

 **Hello! I could make excuses, maybe I should make excuses, but eeeeh, these past few months have been a rush to get any work in, and me not having a laptop certainly doesn't help.**

 **This chapter being only two scenes probably doesn't help my case...**

 **Anyway!**

 **But apparently some people were enjoying this story! Which I find great, I love cosmic horror, and it's so hard to find it on newer fandoms.**

 **And even if I can't really promise timely updates, do know that I kinda have most of this stuff already planned, so I can and very much plan to end this story.**

 **So that's about it. If you liked it, I'd be super grateful if you left a comment, tell me something about yourself, what's your favorite book?**

 **If you didn't like it, well, tell me what you didn't like about it. I want to become a better writer so as long as you're not yelling stupid and giving some legit criticism, I'll be happy to hear you out!**

 **Ham is out!**


	4. Chapter 4: That's a chonky lad

**My Hero Arachnid**

 **Chapter 4**

 **That's one chonky lad.**

Toshinori had seen plenty of incredible things in his time. Villains so strong they could break his body in a single blow. Heroes so powerful they could save entire cities. People and quirks from all over the world in the most fascinating combinations.

None of it could have prepared him for this.

"Read them and weep, gimme my chips!"

Peter Parker was laughing like a villain, presenting his third royal flush in a row. It was impossible. No one could be that lucky.

"Young man, I do not know how things were done back in your universe but here we do not encourage cheating." The greatest hero in the world was sweating bullets now. He barely had 3 chips left.

"Me? Cheating? Sir, I'm appalled you'd think so little of me." Peter had the smuggest of smiles spread across his face. "Tell you what. All in, if you win I'll tell you how I'm so good at poker."

There was a glint in the young man's eye. Something that terrified the pro hero. This was not a battle he was going to win.

"No need, an old man like me knows when he's beaten." Putting his cards down Toshi stretched his arms above his head, laying back on the seat of the private jet he had commissioned to take him and the young hero to Japan.

"Besides, I believe you should be practicing your Japanese should you not?" The older hero was looking pointedly at the small green book on the seat next to Peter.

" _it take long to learn, but make progress."_ Came the response in a very broken Japanese. Honestly Peter had always wanted to learn a new language and getting sent to a whole different universe was probably as good an excuse as any. " _been done with book for days._ "

"Good! Glad to see you're determined! Most of the staff at U.A speaks english but learning japanese should make it easier to make friends when you're there." The man smiled, remembering the days of his youth, training under his master, his friends, the hellish school days. Some of his most fond memories were of those times and he wished to see this young hero flourish much like he had.

* * *

"Oh wow, Scott would probably have a stroke if he ever saw this place."

Spider-Man had visited the Xavier School for Gifted children maybe three times total and one of those was to figure out if he was a mutant like the rest of them. Kinda sucked that they didn't even offer him some advice once they figured out he wasn't but he wouldn't hold it against them. Being a mutant was not easy back home.

U.A was nothing like Xavier's. Sure it had the same very intimidating wall surrounding to discourage anyone from entering but everything after that was so different. U.A actually looked like a school in the first place. Long, sleek building filled with room after room to accommodate the large number of students that applied every year. Various open spaces that seemed to stretch forever with students lazing about, reading or just hanging out with friends.

To see so many "mutants" together, living peacefully with a society that supported them. Peter really wished he could've brought one of the X-men here. Maybe Logan he was sure this would be more than enough to get a tear or two from the old grump.

"Impressive isn't it?" Toshinori came up besides him, placing a bony hand on his shoulder. In his skeletal form no one seemed to know he was a legendary hero. "U.A is the best hero Academy in Japan, all heroes trained here have a bright future ahead of them. And it will be my honor to guide the next batch of heroes so that they may rise beyond their limits!" There was a sharp glint to the man's eyes. Like solid steel, even while in his weak body there was an unbreakable resolve burning deep inside him.

"It will be an honor to study under you sir." Peter replied honestly. The man had half of his chest collapsed and still managed to be a hero. There was a lot to admire about Toshinori Yagi.

"Toshinori!" A tiny voice squeaked from behind them. Peter's gaze snapped back and then down as what looked like a very large, pure white ferret in a suit walked up to them. The small creature taking slow steps with its hind legs.

"That's a chonky lad right there." Peter mumbled before slapping a hand over his mouth earning him a strange look from All Might. He waved his hands a bit to signal the older hero to not pay attention to whatever he just said before turning back to the rather large critter in front of them.

"Nezu!" Toshinori opened his arms kneeling down so Nezu could climb up his torso, setting himself comfortably on the hero's shoulder. "It has been too long principal, it's good to see you again!" He said with a laugh, standing up again and walking towards the main school building. Peter hesitated for a second at the "principal" remark, but honestly he had seen weirder things, even if a dog/bear/ferret thing being a school principal almost made top of the list.

"It's good to have you back Toshinori! The school hasn't been the same since you went to the US!" The diminutive principal started an excited conversation in english which quickly developed into japanese with the number 1 hero as Peter observed them, watching All Might act so relaxed around anyone was kind of surprising after spending almost a month with him. Toshinori didn't cause needless pressure but he always had this sort of tension to his back, like he was expecting someone to strike there at any point.

It made Peter wonder how many times the pro had been betrayed.

Following the two around left the young hero with little to do besides observe the school grounds, everything the school had was aimed at taking care of its students, the most noticeable being the doors, gigantic even when compared to All Might in his powered up form. " _Must be for the mutations, I'm guessing some students can get pretty large."_ Peter thought as they approached what he assumed to be the principal's office, the duo of old friends entering the room without any sort of hesitation, the young hero about to follow when his senses tingled, not a threat but someone was watching him.

Turning his head around and scanning the area behind revealed a trio of students watching him closely. A blonde man built like a brick wall with a smiley painted on it gave him a firm nod. The girl in the middle with light blue hair that reached her calves and an airy air around her gave him a wave while the third member of the group, a dark haired man shuffled so he was half hidden behind the other two.

" _Huh, the look in her eyes was kind of sharp."_ Peter thought giving them a nod and entering the principal's office.

* * *

"I'm sorry Toshi but Rift has left in an excursion about a month ago, didn't really say when he would come back. Anywhere from a day to a few years knowing him." Nezu said sadly after hearing the story of the teen before him. "My apologies Peter, but it seems you might have to wait around for a bit." The principal tried to offer his best smile but the despaired look on the young hero's eyes didn't inspire much hope at that moment.

"But, while you wait for him to make his return, you would be more than welcome to become a student here." Nezu pulled out some papers, looking through them. "We can't really let you join the current year since one class was completely failed and the other is already at capacity but we'd be happy to offer some lodging in the meantime, in exchange for some work of course." Finding what he was looking for he placed a form in front of Peter, thankfully it was in english.

Assistant staff.

"You'll help the teachers with whatever they need, maybe serve as a sparring partners for students who want to train outside of normal school hours and just generally work around the school." The principal provided a pen before sitting back with his tea waiting for Peter's signature. There was no point in delaying either, it wasn't like he could do anything else at this point. Lost in a different dimension, no friends, no clues on how to get back and now the only guy who could probably show him a way back was off somewhere exploring.

His eyes felt itchy.

"Thank you for accepting me." He said quietly, choking back a sob. He was not about to cry in front of his new boss. "I know I'm not much but I'm pretty strong and really good with machines so if you ever need help with anything please let me know." The words again came mumbled, wet with the held back tear as he signed the contract with a shaky hand.

"You'll do great young Peter, things may seem hopeless right now but rest assured we _**will**_ get you home." Toshinori reached out, squeezing his shoulder, the unbreakable resolve behind his words lighting a small flame inside the young hero.

"Wonderful! Now let's get you settled before we can go meet the staff. I'll show you your room!" The small principal scurried around the table and up Peter's back. "Oh you're almost as comfortable as Aizawa! I'm impressed!"

Peter laughed a bit as the Nezu's fur tickled his neck.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.

* * *

She tried to hide as best as could. But the creatures always found their way back to her. She tried to kill them, but they only took the beating while the rest cheered in bliss. She was afraid of summoning anything bigger and losing control of it. Every day for the last month she had been stuck in this unending nightmare of grotesque servants and their sick offerings.

And that's where _he_ found her. He was strong, too strong, the fish headed servants barely had time to react before he had smashed every single one into a dissolving shadow paste. His aura terrified her, such a powerful man. The necklace recognized it too, it was scared of him, it couldn't make anything strong enough to stop him right now. Not without her help.

So when the strange man asked her to follow him she didn't hesitate. Practically gluing herself to his leg as he lead her outside of the warehouse she had been sleeping in, stomping into any shadow creature that tried to jump out at him from her shadows. She apologized and he chuckled, telling her that one must not apologise for being strong, she only had to learn to control it.

And now here she stood, in front a cracked boy with too many hands.

"Tomura, this is Akumo, she'll be joining you as the newest part of your league." _He_ said. His tone wasn't harsh but it left no space for discussion. What He said was law, simple as that.

"If you wish so Teacher. I'll try my best to get along with her." The boy answered, he was older than her by a few years, greenish hair fell in messy locks around a dry and patch face, red eyes stared at her, studying, appraising. "So we get a new player, I wonder what you class you're gonna be."

She didn't like his smile.

But for the one who got her out of that miserable pit of darkness, she would get along with such a boring boy too.

* * *

 **A/N: GOD, it's been almost two years hasn't it? I'm really sorry for everyone that was interested in this story! Moving countries does not make for a lot of time for writing. I'm trying to practice writing more so I should be pumping out a few more chapters soon, hopefully longer ones too! Thank you for your patience!**


End file.
